Intro, HP fanfic!
by BrayBarr
Summary: Spells, classes, quidditch, Hogwart's. A new, fresh series! Fan-made! Hope you enjoy!


I wasn't sure what to expect for my third year of Hogwart's. It'd be...different. Different because the war between Lord Voldemort, and Dumbledore's Army—which soon turned into the entire school—was over. There would be no more worries of when the next attack would place, or what one of your mates would die next. It was an awful, dreaded feeling. But it's all over now, and from what I can tell, the Wizarding world has never been a more joyful, brighter place . . .

Standing there idly with my cart grasped in my hands, I stared at the sign indicating _Platform 9 and ¾. _I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, striding towards the barrier.

There was what felt like a whooshing of fresh air, and then an ear-piercing blow of the Hogwart's Express. I couldn't help but smile when I spot out the remainder of my friends who I hadn't lost to the war, or were even injured—which, unfortunately, was a rare case to come across.

Elaine Boswell was just a few feet ahead of me, saying her goodbye's to her parents. She couldn't stop smiling; one of the many great things about her. Her brown hair dangled just past her shoulders as she leaned into kiss her mother on the cheek.

Ennis Clark, one of my best mates, was also saying his goodbyes. Only, he was advancing onto the train already. He seemed to be one of the few already boarding.

A wave of disappointment flooded me as I realized I'd have no one to say goodbye to before I take off for the year. I only live with my brother now, after we lost our father to the raid of the Ministry of Magic. He, however, couldn't make it. Being an Auror and all, he's not even home much. I mostly fend for myself, but I'm quite excellent at Transfiguration and Summoning charms, so I'm able to prepare meals easily. Defense Against the Dark Arts, however, I'm not so good at. I'm surprised I even made it out of the battle for Hogwart's last year, with minor injuries.

I stared at the ground, frowning involuntarily, as I waited for an opening to aboard the train. Hogwart's would be much, much different this year. There even seemed to be a substantial decreased in students attending this year, but the lot of first-years made up for it.

Finally, I made my way onto the train and found my usual cabin. I placed my belongings overhead and waited until someone joined me. Surely Ennis would, or maybe even Elaine. Or had they made their own new friends while I was isolated at my home during the entire summer, my only means of contact through owl, which took almost two days to get the next message from?

I decided it didn't matter; I'd still see them at the school when we get there. I leaned my head on the window and closed my eyes. Sleep didn't take long to accompany me, only, it wasn't the peaceful sleep I had so yearned for.

Instead, it consisted of a nightmare. One I'd recognized. I'd lived it before. There were flashes of green light, and screams, roars, grunts, sadistic laughter, you name it, all filling the air. No matter what incantation I yelled out, my wand didn't seem to work. I could only manage to burst out blue and red sparks as I grew more and more desperate to defend myself.

And then a hideous, horrid face approached me, just like it did the day of the battle. It was the face of Fenrir Greyback.

With that, I woke up, sweating and panting heavily.

"Rowan...? Rowan, what's wrong?" The voice was one I had so hoped I'd hear soon. It was Elaine's. She was leaning over me, looking almost worried.

Ennis was watching from the seat facing us reproachfully. He had known about the reoccurring dreams of the war I've been having, and like before, so many times, I had another.

"You've got to stop having those kind o' dreams, mate. It's no good for 'ya. The war's over, ya know? Just breathe." He said with a bitter tone.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that—not letting myself dream. Should be easy..."

Elaine grimaced beside me, and Ennis fought back a smile.

"Good to see you, mate," He with a widespread grin.

I returned a smile and said, "You too,"

The rest of the ride on the train went by like a blur. We mostly talked about our summer vacations, and what we did. Elaine seemed impressed that I could use a Summoning charm to create my own dinner, enough to feed three or more people. Ennis, however, couldn't stop bringing up the topic of his Cosmet 360 Broomstick whenever he could manage. Not that I wasn't happy for him; it'd do him good as a Beater for the Ravenclaw House's Quidditch team.

"I still think you should try out," he said to break the brief moment of silence as we all thought of new things to talk about. "you'd make a pretty wicked Chaser."

"I haven't a broom. Not a good one, anyway. And the ones from the broom closet are dreaded, are they not?"

"S'pose so, yeah. But I hear they'll be providing new ones! The Ministry donated loads of gold to the school. More than we need, anyway."

I nodded with a smile, like I was actually contemplating trying out for Chaser, while in reality, I didn't dream of it. Not that I didn't _like_ Quidditch. I just wasn't exactly a marvelous flier.

"Hmm," Elaine said quietly, studying her wand. She looked up from her hands to hands towards Ennis. "Ennis, could I try a Disarming spell on you? You know, Expelliarmus?"

"Er, mm, okay." He said hesitantly. He stood from his seat, though leaning back slightly towards the wall. He held out his wand as well, like he was a real target. He grimaced, and before he could even say anything else, Elaine cried out...

"_Expelliarmus!_". She flicked her wand in a blurry movement, so fast that Ennis' wand was sent straight out of his hand and collided with the wall behind him.

He stood there like the wind had been knocked out of him.

"I didn't really need practice, you know. I just felt like showing off a bit." She said boastfully and fought back the urge to smile. She turned her eyes to a textbook she had in her hands.

Ennis picked up his wand and studied it thoroughly, inspecting it for any chips or anything of the sort, for the impact had been pretty brutal.

"You're lucky, Elaine," he said seriously. "I only just got this wand! You like it, Rowan?"

I nodded with a smile, yet again. Only, this time, it wasn't pretend. It was actually the great feeling of being reunited with my best of friends that provided it.


End file.
